My Friend, The Grim Reaper
by scarletblades
Summary: My first ficcy ever! Scarlet, 16, is the Grim Reaper, and has to be disguised as a human to join the Bladebreakers. I'm not good at summaries. Please review!


Um, this is my first fic. Ever. Dedicated to my friend Myrra Reiko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Hmm, would be pretty damn awesome to own it though. Maybe I can bribe that dude who made it with a ten dollar bill to give it to me….

My Friend, The Grim Reaper

**Hell, OC named Scarlet's POV**

I slowly got out of bed, and looked around. My eyes were greeted by the desolate walls in my room made of brimstone. The whole castle was made of brimstone. It sucks. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out…..nothing.

"Hurry up and get down here, Scarlet!"

I sighed. Dad was calling. I snapped my fingers, and my black cloak slowly covered me, like a dark, smoky shadow. I strutted back to my bed and kneeled down beside it. My hand closed on the cold shaft of my prized possession. Pulling it out from under the bed, my green eyes automatically looked at the chrome blade, curving down like a menacing claw. The scythe that had harvested so many souls over the lonely millennia. I hate being the Grim Reaper. I also pulled out my second most prized possession, my Beyblade, Magna Dragoon. The bitbeast, Magna Dragoon, looked like a dragon, covered in green scales, with a ring of feathers around her neck.

"Now, before I lose my patience!" shouted a deep and scary voice.

I went down the stairs, and I looked out the four-story window, over the massive lake of lava, pass the roads studded with stones, bones, and little demon dogs, using the bathroom on brimstone stalagmites, over to the gate that led up to the surface world. _How I wish I could go there, and see the world I had heard so much about from many ghosts, without having to rip the soul from some unfortunate human._ Pushing my thoughts aside, I continued down the stairs, to the main room.

"You called, Dad?"

"Yes, you need to go to the surface world." My Father, Satan, ordered.

"Alright. Who and where?" I always asked this. _Why can't he just tell me in one whole……saying thing?_

Dad looked at me like I was one of those dogs outside. "Do you always have to ask that?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Is it because you think every time you need to go to the surface it's because you need to take a soul?"

Something was wrong. He hasn't told me to go kill someone. Yet.

"Well," Satan said as he walked over to me "you have been behaving nicely so I'll let you just go up and see it for yourself."

I must have been dreaming. "Wh-what?" The surprise was messing with my brain.

" You can go up there and stay on the surface for awhile. How does that sound? Oh and you do have an assignment. My colleague, Jim, has talked with a mortal, Mr. Dickenson I believe, to let you on a beyblade team called the Bladebreakers. I want you to go up there and show everyone that you are a world class blader. But, you must not let anyone, I mean **anyone** to know you are the Grim Reaper. "

I think I fainted.

**Terra Firma, BBA HQ, Tyson's POV**

"Gee Kenny, when is the new blader supposed to be here?" I asked, anxiously. Mr. D had said we will be getting a new member to the team.

Kenny, typing furiously on his laptop, sighed and replied, "Tyson, you've asked that a jillion times. Mr. Dickenson said she should be here at noon."

I jumped, as if I had been electrocuted. "She! The new member is a girl!"

Hilary, who was sitting not too far away, stood up. "Why do you sound so surprised? Do you not think a girl can kick ass with a Beyblade!" She sounded angry.

"Um, well, no, it's just that I thought that…" I frowned, trying to think of a good comeback. I came up empty. "Oh forget it. I just wish she would show up soon!"

"I think it's pretty cool that we'll have a new member on the team!" said Max. He was practicing with Draciel.

"Yes, too bad Kai and Rei won't be here when she arrives." Kenny muttered. He was still on his laptop.

**Hell, Scarlet's POV **

"Are you okay, Scarlet?"

My head was pounding and I could feel the cold rock floor below me. Every thing was blurry, as I opened my eyes for the second time this morning. I could see my dad's horned head looking down at me.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"You fainted after I told you that you will be going up to the surface."

Oh yeah, I remember that now. Shock has many weird effects.

"You better get up there now! Mr. Dickenson is expecting you to be there at noon. It's 11:30."

At that, I stood up and gripped my scythe with one hand, the other closed around my blade in my pocket.

"I better get going then! Thanks for letting me do this Dad!" I called out as I raced out the castle at top speed.

"No prob." My Dad was standing on the front steps, watching me go.

I ran up the winding path, to the white gates, dodging demons and ghosts and other skeletal figures. I finally reached the gates, and bent over with tiredness. The thought of being with real live humans gave me energy. I stood up straight and walked, trembling to the gates. I reached a shaky hand out and pushed it open slowly. Excitement rushed into me as I walked up the steps to the surface. I could see sunlight up ahead. But then it was blotted out by a big furry shape.

"Bye Cerberus! I'm going up!" I called out happily as I ran past the three-headed dog. He barked joyfully as I raced by.

"Now, to go and become an awesome star!" I pulled my trusty scythe out of a special dimension that was created just to store my scythe. I put the blade of the scythe on the ground and traced a circle around me. A thin, glowing white light was left as the tip dragged along the ground. I imagined the place I was going, (A/N: Okay Scarlet knows where she's going, without being told, just deal with it. ) and was enveloped by the warp.

**BBA HQ still Scarlet's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was staring at a toilet. Happy times. _I guess I'm at the Bey Battle Association's bathroom._ "Hmm, maybe I should get into human clothes." I snapped my fingers and blue jeans appeared on me, a red short sleeve T, white tennis shoes, and small diamond earrings followed. My elbow length, red hair was straight, and neat. "Well, I guess I look good." I reached into my pocket and pulled out Magna Dragoon. I reached into my other pocket and got out my launcher and ripcord.

I snapped MD onto the launcher and aimed at the mirror. "Let it rip!" Magna Dragoon flew off lightning quick and smashed the mirror into tiny slivers. "Perfect." Still spinning, Magna Dragoon returned to my hand and I tucked her into my pocket again. I opened the door, and walked out. Looking around, I saw some teens in a room just down the hall. I could hear beyblades, and I could make out the blue haired kid's words.

"Come on Dragoon!"

I sighed. He also had a Dragoon. I turned and walked the other way, to what I suspected was the direction to the main front office. _Success!_ I thought, triumphantly. A lady was at a desk, to the right, and to the left were large, glass, front doors. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw it was 11:55.

"Oh, crap!" I said. _I need a watch._ I snapped my fingers again and a small gold watch appeared on my wrist. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me miss, I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Dickenson at 12."

The lady glanced up at me, and pushed a button. "Mr. Dickenson, you're 12 o'clock appointment is here." She spoke into a microphone.

"Oh, well, send her up, please, Janet!" said a voice from an intercom.

Janet, the receptionist, looked up at me and pointed to an elevator. "Take the elevator to the 10th story and enter the first room to your right."

I stepped into the elevator and pressed a button on the panel. I could feel it moving up. _Ding!_ Went the elevator as it stopped and the doors slid open. I did as the lady said and walked into the room.

"Ah yes you must be Scarlet." Said a man, sitting at a desk. "I'm Stanley Dickenson. Nice to meet you!" He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Um…yes, that's me." I blushed.

"Well, welcome to the team, the Bladebreakers." Mr. Dickenson said. "I suppose I can go and introduce you to your new teammates." He smiled at me.

"Sure! Sounds good!" I was feeling less tense. Mr. D seemed like a nice old man. We stepped into the elevator and went to the first floor again. I got the chills and was feeling nervous. Mr. Dickenson guided me back down the hall, past the bathroom, which had a janitor in it who was sweeping up the remnants of the mirror. We stepped into the room where I saw the blue haired teen before, and three other people. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over. I could feel all of their eyes on me. I just stared at a blank space on the wall.

"I would like you all to meet your new teammate, Scarlet." Mr. Dickenson said, all smiley and jolly-like.

**Tyson's POV**

Well, there she was. The new member. Scarlet.

"Oh well, hi!" I said. I could see that she was shaking. _She seems really nervous_ I thought.

"Hi." Scarlet said. I guess she was okay. But that would be judging too quickly. Mr. Dickenson smiled again and walked out. Scarlet just stood there, looking at the ground, slumped against the wall.

"Hi there, Scarlet! I'm Max!" he said joyfully. _Max is such a nice kid. He always says good things and makes everyone feel better._

Scarlet muttered something inaudible.

"I'm Kenny!"

"And I'm Hilary!" the others joined in.

"So," I said as I walked over to her. "How good are you at blading?" Scarlet looked up at me.

"I guess I'm okay." She was still shaking.

"Hey, no need to be nervous! Welcome to the Bladebreakers!" I said. "Well, how about a little battle, so we can all see how good you are?"

Scarlet nodded and pulled a Beyblade out of her pocket. It was mostly black but with four green spikes jutting from the edge. She got out a launcher and ripcord and walked to the Beydish. I set Dragoon up and stood on the other side.

Max walked up to the dish to start the match, Kenny got his computer ready to analyze this Scarlet person, and Hilary stood up to watch.

"Okay, 3..2…1…Let it rip!" Max said

I launched Dragoon and Scarlet did the same. Mine landed in the middle of the dish. Hers landed right beside Dragoon and immediately began circling. I looked up at Scarlet. She had an eased expression. Her Beyblade, whatever it was, attacked Dragoon.

"Whoa!" her attack was so powerful, I wasn't expecting her to be so strong. Her blade was quickly pushing Dragoon to the edge. The spikes on her blade were chipping parts of Dragoon off.

"You're pretty good," I said. She just looked at me, expressionless. "But you haven't seen anything yet!" My blade broke free of hers, and Dragoon rushed at her and attacked. He just bounced off Scarlet's blade. Suddenly, the middle of her blade glowed.

"Oh! She has a Bitbeast!" Kenny cried!

"That's right." She said. "Come out Magna Dragoon!"

I was shocked. She had a Dragoon! The light grew brighter and a dragon emerged from it, coiling and twisting its way around the room, large white teeth flashing.

"How do you like that?" Scarlet was smiling, as her Dragoon roared. It was a spine-tingly roar that shook the room. I looked back up at her Bitbeast. It had evil, orange eyes and dark green scales.

"Not bad. But I have a Bitbeast of my own!" I smirked. "Dragoon!" Then my blade started glowing and Dragoon emerged. He and Magna Dragoon looked equally matched, even though Scarlet's bitbeast was larger. Our beyblades clashed at tore at each other for a while.

"I suppose I can end this now." Scarlet said.

"What?" I glanced at her. _I know she can't beat me._

"Magna Dragoon, Fire Tornado!" she ordered to her Magna Dragoon.

"Oh no Tyson!" Kenny cried. He sounded worried. "Her power level is off the charts!"

I watched her Beyblade glow, and move in a fast clockwise motion around my Beyblade. Her Dragoon was glowing red, flying in the same way her Beyblade was. Fire was erupting off of it. Suddenly, it flew faster and the flames grew. There, in the middle of the room was a tornado of fire.

"Aahh!" I cried out, as the heat from the attack singed my skin. I could feel it growing hotter every second. I looked over at my friends. Max and Hilary had both caught fire, and were trying to put themselves out, and Kenny was trying to protect his laptop from the intense heat. I looked back at Scarlet. Heat waves were making everything look weird, but I could tell she was having no problems. In fact, she was smiling!

**Scarlet's POV**

I could tell they were all suffering from my attack. It was a joyous sight.

"Alright, end it now Magna Dragoon!" I cried, and my Beyblade slammed Dragoon. It went flying out of the dish, and smashed into the wall. Tyson looked really surprised. The Fire Tornado subsided, and the sprinklers hanging from the ceiling were starting to pour down water. Magna Dragoon roared one more time, and flew headfirst back into my blade and returned to my hand.

"Oh wow!" I looked over at the blonde kid, Max I think. He was laughing. "That was an awesome battle!"

I watched Tyson walk over to his Beyblade, which was smoldering. He bent down and picked it up. Then Tyson turned to me, with a big smile.

"Yeah, you'll be one of our best players!" I blushed at that. Everyone seemed to be fine, singed and burned a little, except Kenny, who was trying to shield his computer from the water that was still coming down.

I put MD back in my pocket.

"That was awful Tyson." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around. Another teen was standing in the doorway. He looked about a year older than the others, and had a long white scarf around his neck.

"That was just a test for Scarlet!" Tyson said, pointing at me. "Besides, Kai it doesn't really matter. I was training."

_I'm guessing Kai is the one behind me. Well duh, he's the only one who I don't know._ I thought to myself.

"Hmph." Kai said, as he walked back out.

"That's Kai, the captain of this team." Said Hilary walking up to me. She smiled. "You did really well! All the fire was pretty cool." She put her arm around my neck. "I can tell we are gonna be best of friends!"

_Oh god…_

Well, how was it? It **is** my first fic ever, so if you would be kind enough to review, it would be greatly appreciated! I won't be able to update often, seeing as I'm just a sweet little 12 year old girl, who can get writer's block easily. Thankies!


End file.
